


Chocolate Covered Jensen

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Kinks, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:57:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8712895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jared has had a bad week.  Jensen helps make him feel better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Pretty much schmoop and smut without apology.

Jared stepped out of the car with a groan, his day up until this point a living nightmare. The senior architect at his firm, a middle aged balding worry wort named Connor, had unloaded two high profile, highly demanding clients into his lap last week when his wife had been in a car accident. Taking a leave of absence to care for her until she got back on her feet, Jared was left catering to the needs of two of Dallas' most ungrateful golden children. The first, the spoiled daughter of a well known oil baron who wanted a spare bedroom transformed into a shoe closet. The other, the son of another Texas oil man, needed a garage addition to house his expanding Ferrari collection. Not that he blamed Connor for having to deal with these two wastes of oxygen. If it were Jensen laid up after some drunk ran a red light, Jared would be by his side every second of every day if that's what it took.

 

Now as he stepped through the door into the mud room, all he could think about was curling up with a cold beer and Jensen cuddled up next to him. He stepped through the laundry room and into the expansive kitchen, reaching for the light switch.

 

“Jen, you home?” Jared called before his hand made it to the switch. Sitting on the island was a tall white candle in a glass vase. It's soft glow illuminated a huge bouquet of multi colored roses. Even in the soft light, Jared could define each color. Red, yellow, white, pink, dark purple, and even a few so deep they appeared black. Sitting at the base of the flowers was a small, wildly colored tie dyed teddy bear. In his little arms was a card with Jared's name on it.

 

“Oh shit,” Jared breathed, panic setting in as his mind raced with which special occasion it was that he had obviously forgotten. Doing a quick mental check, he eliminated Valentines Day and their anniversary, and since it wasn't his birthday, Jared exhaled deeply and stepped forward and picked up the card. He opened it and smiled as he began to read Jensen's neat handwriting.

 

Jay,

 

I know how difficult this last week has been for you. While you will never admit it, and you haven't complained once, I know that your workload is taking it's toll on you. I wanted to do something special for you, just to let you know exactly how proud I am of you each and every day, and how in love with you I am now, more than ever. I did a little research online and discovered that aside from being an aphrodisiac, chocolate has calming properties that can reduce stress and trigger a sense of euphoria. Start out with what this little bear has to offer, then come upstairs and see what I have to offer.

 

Your Love Forever,

 

Jen

 

Jared sat the card down, his grin widening as he looked down again at the little bear. Between his legs, right where his little bear privates should be, was a chocolate heart. Jared laughed to himself before picking up the chocolate heart and unwrapping it. He popped it into his mouth and closed his eyes, savoring the sweet, dark flavor as it melted across his tongue. With a deep sigh, he moved forward towards the front stairs, loosening his tie as he went, the stress of his day already evaporating as he thought about what waited for him in the bedroom.

 

He took the stairs three at a time, his long legs stretching easily as his anticipation to get to Jensen rose like a fever. Once at the top, he slowed, forcing his body to get under control. At the end of the hall he could see the double doors that led to their master suite, a soft glow peeking out around the cracks. Jared stopped, his hand on the knob before he schooled his features and pushed through. What he saw tore him down and stripped him bare.

 

Jensen was laid out across their king size bed, the sheets stripped from the mattress and folded neatly on the tallboy that stood in the corner. In their place, a plastic drop cloth had been stretched across the mattress and tucked in carefully. Jensen lay across the drop cloth, one arm casually resting behind his head, the other tracing lazy patterns through the chocolate that covered his stomach. Jared's eyes widened and his breath hitched as he took in his partner. Not only was Jensen's stomach covered in chocolate, but his whole body was completely coated all the way up to his neck. Jared's gaze trailed up the decadent sight in front of him till he met Jensen's eyes, shining sea glass green in the flickering candle light.

 

“Hi baby. I'm glad you're home,” Jensen said with an innocent smile. Jared couldn't do anything but let out a choked grunt.

 

“If you see a strange charge on the MasterCard bill at the Godiva store in the mall, well.....I guess this explains it,” Jensen said, his smile turning just a little dirty as it morphed into a grin. Jared only stared on dumbly.

 

“This dipping chocolate is supposed to harden and form a candy shell on what you dip it in. Got a little of that going on up here in the front, but not so much in the back,” Jensen said, raising one leg slightly. It made a wet sound when it pulled loose from the plastic, the chocolate along the back of his leg still thick and runny from Jensen's body heat. In fact, none of the chocolate had set properly. As Jensen moved, Jared watched on in awe as the chocolate moved with him, his muscles rippling under the delicate shell the cool air in the room had created, while just under it's surface the chocolate was still liquid.

 

“So.....are you gonna stand there and stare or do you wanna come and play with me,” Jensen said, his voice dropping down into it's deeper range as he brought the finger from his stomach up to his mouth and sucked the chocolate off in an obscene fashion. Jared nodded furiously and lurched forward, hastily trying to rid himself of his own clothing as he went. He stumbled forward with a flourish of limbs as his legs got caught up in his slacks and boxer briefs, catching himself on the footboard of the bed. He growled at the offending articles of clothing before kicking them across the room, much to Jensen's amusement.

 

“I love you. I love you so fucking much you have no idea,” Jared whispered, still in awe of the situation as he climbed up on the bed, suddenly a little unsure.

 

“What......” Jared started but couldn't finish, taking in Jensen laid out and looking at him with those big green eyes filled with hope, lust, and anticipation.

 

“I love you too. So much. There's no right or wrong way to do this. Just stop thinking and take what you want,” Jensen said with an encouraging smile. Jared nodded and reached out, grasping Jensen's ankle and bringing his foot up to his mouth. Jared slowly licked a stripe up the side of Jensen's foot, gathering the sweet chocolate on his tongue until he reached the end and sucked Jensen's big toe into his mouth. Jensen let out a contented sigh and let his eyes slip closed.

 

Jared continued a slow quest down Jensen's leg, tongue darting out to taste chocolate until he reached Jensen's knee. He let Jensen's leg rest against the plastic again and moved up to his thigh, muscles twitching as Jared's tongue cut a line through the chocolate. Jensen let out a soft moan and brought a hand down to caress Jared's cheek, smearing chocolate across the side of Jared's face.

 

“This is gonna get really messy,” Jared said, nipping at Jensen's hand with a grin. Before Jensen could respond, Jared had sunk halfway down Jensen's cock, lips stretched around his girth. He moaned low in his throat as the taste of Jensen and chocolate blended together to form perfection in his mouth. Jensen bucked slightly and let out a moan of his own.

 

“Really messy,” Jensen panted, his fingers lacing through Jared's hair. Jared bobbed and sucked, gathering as much of the chocolate and precome as he could get before pulling off with an obscene, wet pop. Eyes blown black with lust, he crawled up Jensen's body and brought their mouths together in a heated kiss, sharing Jensen's intoxicating flavor with him. Jensen arched against Jared's body, the sticky chocolate covering his chest smearing against Jared's.

 

“Want you so much, please,” Jensen begged when the kiss broke, grabbing Jared's neck and pulling him back down to lick at his chin and neck where chocolate now covered him, transferred from Jensen's body.

 

“You've got me Jen. Thank you so much for this,” Jared said diving back in for Jensen's mouth. Jared groaned as Jensen sucked his tongue into his mouth and held it with his teeth. His hands let go of Jared's neck and ran down his back, smearing chocolate across smooth muscle until he arrived at the globes of Jared's ass. Gripping his cheeks in each hand, he spread his own legs apart, allowing Jared to rest completely between his spread thighs. With a firm tug, he forced Jared against him roughly, the slip of their hard dicks together made easier by the rapidly melting chocolate sandwiched between their bodies.

 

“Gonna fuck you into the middle of next week,” Jared panted, biting Jensen's chin.

 

“Yeah. Fuck me Jared......give it to me,” Jensen said with a throaty chuckle. Jared pulled back slightly and took in Jensen's face, the love and enjoyment painted across his features. With a playful smirk, he pulled up and flipped Jensen over onto his stomach. His back and ass were smeared with slick chocolate, and without missing a beat Jared dropped back down, muscles standing out in his arms and shoulders as he held himself up above Jensen's body. Alternating between bites and licks, he worked his way down the center of Jensen's back. Here the chocolate was warmer, and it slid across his taste buds like sin. He lapped at Jensen's sweet skin until he reached his destination. Without warning, he ran his hand up the crease of Jensen's ass and pushed two fingers into his waiting hole. They slid in without resistance, Jensen's ass relaxed and already slick.

 

“You been playing without me this afternoon Jensen,” Jared said, a mix of surprise and heat in his voice.

 

“Just thought I would save you the trouble. Expedite the process a little,” Jensen said, turning his head to the side and glancing at Jared over his chocolate smeared shoulder with a wicked grin.

 

“But I love getting you ready. Love the look on your face while I stretch you out and get you ready for me,” Jared said with a mock pout. Jensen raised an eyebrow and gave him a stern look.

 

“Jared...baby.....shut the hell up and fuck me,” he said, emphasizing the word fuck by shoving his ass up into the air, the motion causing his cheeks to spread apart and exposing the tight pucker of his hole, slightly puffy and shiny slick with lube.

 

“Jesus Christ. You're gonna kill me one of these days,” Jared moaned and reached over to snatch the lube off the nightstand. Jensen hadn't replaced the lid from his earlier preparations, and in his haste Jared dumped a good amount on himself and down Jensen's thigh.

 

“Fuck,” Jared growled, pouring more into his hand and lubing up his painfully hard, chocolate smeared dick. Jensen laughed at Jared's slight misfortune and looked back at him, eyes bright with mischief.

 

“Such a klutz. Can't take you anywhere JayAAAAH,” Jensen cut off with a loud moan as Jared grabbed his hips and slid home in one fluid push. Resting his pelvis against Jensen's ass, his dick buried balls deep in his lover, Jared hoisted Jensen up onto his hands and knees, manhandling him into position before he dropped his chest down against Jensen's back. One hand came up to circle around Jensen's throat as bit at the back of Jensen's neck, slowly working his way around to the side, mouth hot against Jensen's ear.

 

“You were saying baby?” Jared asked, feeling pretty pleased with himself. Jensen panted, groaning loudly as Jared swiveled his hips, grinding his dick against Jensen's prostate. Jensen could feel the satisfied smirk on Jared's lips as he mouthed at his ear.

 

“God you feel so good inside me. Want you inside me all the time,” Jensen moaned as Jared gave a sharp thrust. 

 

“I love you so fucking much Jensen. I don't want tonight to end,” Jared said against Jensen's ear before pulling up, the chocolate smeared between then making a squelching sound. Jared let go of Jensen's neck and ran his hand down the expanse of Jensen's back, causing it to bow and arch until he once again was gripping both of Jensen's hips. He pulled back, his cock reappearing from Jensen's body before he buried himself in that tight heat once again.

 

“Fuck yes Jared! Faster baby,” Jensen nearly sobbed. Jared gritted his teeth and picked up a steady pace, torn between closing his eyes and concentrating on not coming, and keeping them open and watching his lover coming undone in front of him. He closed his eyes, trying to make this last as long as possible. Jensen must have sensed this because he clenched his inner muscles down on Jared's dick tightly causing his eyes to fly open.

 

“Don't do that. Don't try to make it last Jay. Just let go and fuck me...please,” Jensen gritted out. Their eyes locked and Jared got the message loud and clear. Grinning, Jared thought for a moment about how much he loved it when Jensen topped from the bottom before he thrust in hard and picked up a faster rhythm.

 

“That what you want?” Jared panted, knowing this was gonna be over way to soon but too keyed up to care.

 

“Yes Jared! Fucking fuck me Jay,” Jensen yelled, his back once again arching like a cat. Jared bit his lip and pounded harder, the sounds of his lover beneath him familiar and wonderful. Jared knew those sounds, deep groans, slowly rising in pitch mixed with heavy panting. Jensen was getting ready to come.

 

“Jay I'm there......I'm almost there, baby,” Jensen sobbed, his face turning as he bit down on his own bicep with a muffled scream.

 

“Jen.....fuck.....” Jared moaned as he let go, his orgasm tearing through him. He felt Jensen tense up, his muscles clenching as he found his own release at almost the same time. Untouched, Jared took a split second to acknowledge smugly before he fell against Jensen's back, his arms locking around Jensen's chest as he ground himself against his lover, his cock pulsing deep inside Jensen's ass as he rode out his orgasm. They hovered there for a moment, panting harshly before Jensen's elbows gave out and he fell flat on his stomach, Jared coming down on top of him.

 

“That was......” Jensen said, his voice muffled from where his face was buried in a pillow. 

 

“Yeah,” Jared agreed, nodding dumbly as his placed open mouth kisses across Jensen's shoulders and the back of his neck, the taste of chocolate becoming overwhelming.

 

“I think next time you should try a different food group,” Jared laughed against his lover's warm, moist skin, causing Jensen to shudder involuntarily. 

 

“I think we need a shower. I'm fucking gross,” Jensen said, his laughter joining in with Jared's as they just enjoyed the moment. When the laughter died down, Jared sighed, still not ready to let the moment end. He shifted, the movement allowing his softening dick to slip from Jensen's body, causing him to groan softly. It also made a loud squelching sound as Jared's chest lifted slightly from Jensen's back, the tacky chocolate covering them both now mixed with sweat and bodily fluid. Suddenly, the moment was gone.

 

“Yeah.....shower. Like now,” Jared said, their laughter again kicking up as he pulled Jensen up and led him towards the bathroom, and a long hot shower, and maybe round two. Jensen turned the shower on, and as the water heated and steam began to fill the bathroom, he gave Jared a seductive, loving look over his shoulder before stepping under the spray. As big of a nightmare as this week had been, thanks to the man he loved more than anything, Jared thought things might just be alright after all.


End file.
